To Be a Knight
by DawnDayrider
Summary: Alan Dayrider just finished his training under his brother Benjamin, only for him to disappear. Now two sinister groups have emerged both looking for the Legendary Giratina. Reshkari Master Dooku Rowan has given him his first mission as a Knight. To defeat the Pokemon League, which leads The Renegade Cult, and Team Galactic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the prologue to my Platinum Nuzlock. I will be using OC's for this one, but it is still part of the series. I am still working on Emerald, the next chapter will take a while since it will be the last chapter. I have a lot of grinding to do and I need to break it up or I will fall asleep. As such don't expect the first chapter of this one anytime soon.**

**Rules: I can only catch the first thing I see in each route/cave/forest/city. I will use dupes clause and shiny clause, but not gift clause. I will be playing on SET. I count eggs where they hatch. If someone faints they are considered dead and I must release them, unless it's a shiny. That will be permaboxed. **

_Prologue _

On Mt. Cornet.

"The world has become corrupt. Even Pokémon have become corrupt. I will create a world only for those who can use Aura. Those who can't will be made into slaves. Those who resist will be killed.

"I may be strong, but I will need help. I shall call upon the power of the Legendary Dragon. With it by my side none shall oppose me. I will avenge my family."

At Lake Verity

"Someone wishes to take over the world. I must stop them. I will destroy this world if I must. Better to be dead than enslaved. That is what father always said before he was killed by h… By those fiends.

"I shall find the Legendary Dragon first. I will destroy it. But I am just one person. I will need help to find it. But who will help me?"


	2. Chapter one

"It was over five years ago since former Sinnoh Champion Liam Fador was murdered. Many believe he was killed by The Reneged Cult or Team Galactic, however authorities do not believe this to be the case since both groups did not appear until after his death. The current main suspect is his step-son Benjamin, who disappeared shortly after his death."

Alan rolled his eyes. Benjamin did not disappear after their father's death, he was just laying low in case he was targeted. He may have disappeared now, but it had nothing to do with their father death. Probably.

Alan sighed. If he was being honest he also suspected Benjamin. Benjamin was always jealous of him since he was their father's biological son and he was only a step-son. Their father always like him more. But would Benjamin kill him over that? Alan shook his head.

"Alan!" His mother called. "Master Rowan wants to see you at his lab."

"Alright! Come on Flame." He said to his Chimchar.

"Chimchar chim?" Flame asked.

"He might. I did pass my test a couple months ago. Now I am a Reshkari knight."

"Chimchar chim!"

Alan walked out the door and took a step to the left to avoid having his friend Barry run into him.

"Wow!" Barry yelled barely stopping in time. "Hey! I heard Prof. Rowen might have a mission for you!"

"Maybe." Alan shrugged.

"Do you think I could come along?" Barry asked.

"You'll have to ask him, but I'm sure he will say yes."

"Great! Let's go Piplup!" Barry said. He returned his Piplup to his Poké Ball before he could even speak and ran off. Alan just laughed and went on his way.

Once they got to the lab they saw someone new. A girl about their age with black hair, a white cap and a pink coat.

"Oh hello." The girl said. "My name is Dawn. I'm Prof. Rowan's new assistant. You must be Alan and Barry. The Professor is waiting for you."

Dawn led them in. Alan looked at her. She looked familiar and he could barely feel her Aura. Not too unusual for those who can't use Aura. Most of Master Rowan's assistants are like that after. As for her looking familiar, she's probably related to one of the other assistants. Again nothing too unusual.

"Professor! They're here!" Dawn said.

"Ah! Thank you Dawn." Rowan said. Dawn bowed. "Knight Dayrider and Barry."

Alan and Barry bowed. "May I see your Pokémon?" Rowan asked.

Alan and Barry sent out their Pokémon. "I see that the Piplup and Chimchar I gave you as eggs are doing great. I think that it is time"

"You're going to Alan a mission? Can I help?" Barry asked. "I know you didn't ask for me but…"

Rowan shook his head and laughed. "Actually I did ask for you, but I guess you ran out before your mother could tell you again."

Barry blushed.

"Alan, things are becoming worse. Even the International Police are getting involved. I need you to take on the Pokémon League. I suspect that most, if not all of the gym leaders and Elite Four members have joined the Renegade Cult ."

Alan nodded. He suspected as much. "I also need you to find Cynthia and your brother and find out which side they are on. You will also need to take out Team Galactic and find out who their leader is."

Alan nodded again. "What about Giratina?" He asked.

"If you find it capture it before The Renegade Cult or Team Galactic does. Then bring it to me."

Alan nodded yet again. "Very well. I accept my mission."

"It will be your first one as a knight. That is why I am letting Barry help you. Dawn will also assist you."

"Thank you." Alan said.

"Here are some Poké ball. Remember the current law." Rowan said.

"You can only catch one Pokémon per area until the current conflict is over and population rise back up." Alan quoted.

"I would have asked my grandson Anakin to do this, but he's busy training his first apprentice and dealing with the aftermath of Hoenn's crises. Be careful. Both groups will be out to kill you or worse."

"We understand. Right Barry?" Alan said.

"Yeah yeah sure." Barry said.

Alan shook his head. He really hoped Barry didn't get himself killed. He'd never forgive himself even if there was nothing he could do.

Alan and Barry stopped at home first to say good-bye to their mothers.

"I always knew this day would come. Please find your brother and bring him home." Ms. Dayrider said. "Remember, just because you carry the name Dayrider doesn't mean you are not a Fador. Please remind you brother of that."

"I will." Alan promised. Benjamin was a Fador, if that, and not a Dayrider. He never really loved his step-mother. "I will remind him that you didn't take on father's name because it was a stage name and that I didn't take because he told me to keep your name. I will remind him that it was his idea to keep me safe after Father's death. I will show him how strong he has made me."

His mother smiled. "Now go, but remember to look back to remember where you came from and who you were." Johanna Dayrider kissed her son and watched him leave.

He stopped a Lake Verity and caught a Starly and named him Attack. On Route 202 he caught a Shinx and named her Thunder. On 204 he caught a Budew and named him Drain. On 03 he caught a Bidoof and named it Tackle. He caught a Psyduck in the Oreburgh Gate and a Zubat in Oreburgh Mine. He named them Water and Wing. On 207 he found a Geodude and named it Rock. After that he turned in for the night.

The next day he met up with Barry and Dawn in Jubilife.

"Alan! This is Looker of the International Police." Dawn said pointing to the man next to her.

"Ah. You must be Reshkari Knight Alan Dayrider. As your friend said I am Looker of the International Police. I look forward to working with you."

"You do not care that I am a Reshkari?" Alan asked him.

"No no no. For as the saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Alright. So do you have any information for us?"

"Yes yes yes. Roark, the Gym Leader of Oreburgh is part of the Renegade Cult."

"I knew it!" Barry shouted. "I'll take him on!"

"Barry wait!" Alan shouted, but it was too late. Barry had already ran off to Oreburgh. "I'd better follow him."

As he went to catch up to Barry he did some training. By doing this Drain evolved into Roselia, Flame evolved into Monferno and Attack evolved into Staravia. He eventually arrived at Oreburgh where he found Barry by the gym.

"Took you long enough." Barry said. "I've already beaten Roark, but it's strange. He didn't make his Pokémon fight to the death against me. He probably saw how strong I am and realized he was going to lose."

Alan shook his head. "He probably didn't see you as worth his time."

"Naw!" Barry said. "Anyways, I'm going to Eterna next. Don't have a bike, so I'll have to take the long way around. Alright, see ya!" Barry ran off again.

Alan took a deep breath and entered the gym. There he was greeted by two gym trainers.

"You must be that Reshkari we heard about." They said. "You'll have to get past us in order to face Roark."

"Stand aside." Roark said.

"B-but we can take him."

"No you can't. He's a fully trained Reshkari Knight. Only I can take him. Besides, you two couldn't even slowdown that Barry boy."

"Yes leader." They replied.

"You must be Alan Dayrider. Son of former Champion Liam Fador."

"How do you know?" Alan asked. Who his father was should have been a secret.

"The entire League knows who you are. As to how, I heard it from my father. Don't know where he heard it from. I doubt he even remembers."

Alan chuckled. From he's heard about Byron, that wouldn't surprise him. He'll just have to keep asking around.

"You know why I am here." Alan said.

"Yes. Though you are a fool to challenge the Renegade Cult. We will find Giratina and fulfil our Master's wish for a uncorrupted world. Now Prepare to meet you father!"

Roark led with Geodue. Alan led with Drain. True to his name, Drain used Mega Drain to drain the Geodude dry. Onix came next, but it too was drain dry. Cranidos was last. It was dead before it could even move.

"I lost." Roark said. "It is a pity that you don't want to help us. Here's your badge."

Alan accepted his Coal Badge. With one badge out of the way he was one step closer to stopping the Renegade Cult.


	3. Chapter two

The next day in Jubilife Alan came upon a scene.

"Master Rowan, our Master wishes to see you. You can come with us willingly or by force."

"I will not be going anywhere with you Team Galactic Grunts. If your Master wishes to see me then tell him to come here himself." Master Rowan said.

"He's busy as are our Commanders. Now or we will hurt your new assistant!"

"HEY!" Alan shouted. Everyone looked. "You will need to get through me first!"

"It's fine Alan. I can handle myself." Dawn said.

"We shall see about that!" The Team Galactic Grunts said.

The two Grunts sent out a Glameow and Stunky. Alan sent out Thunder and Dawn sent out Turtwig. Glameow tried to hit Thunder but Turtwig blocked every hit allowing Thunder to take out both Pokémon at once.

"We will retreat for now but-"

"Hold it!" Everyone looked and saw Looker. "I am of the International Police. You two will come with me." Before the grunts could run Looker had them in handcuffs. "I will take things from here. I will let you know if I learn something."

"About time police did something." Professor Rowan said.

"Dawn that was incredible! Where did you learn to battle?" Alan asked.

"Oh ah, from my sister." Dawn said. "Anyways, the professor and I have learned that Gardenia may not be part of the Renegade Cult, but rather Team Galactic."

"That is correct." Master Rowan said. "As such I need you to verify this information and if it is true then take her out."

"I understand. I will head out at once."

On the way to Floaroma Town Thunder Evolved into Luxio. Then by the Valley Windworks Alan caught a Shellos. He named her Mud. He also saw a young girl and a Team Galactic Grunt.

"Please let me see my papa." The girl cried. The Grunt just ignored her.

"What is going on?" Alan asked.

The girl turned to him. "These people are making my papa work, and won't let me see him. I want my papa!" The girl cried again.

"Move out of the way." Alan ordered.

"Maybe if you beat me in a battle." The Grunt said. Attack made quick work of the Grunt's Glameow. But the Grunt used the battle to lock himself inside the Windworks. Frustrated Alan went back to Floaroma Town. There he sensed two grunts near the meadow. He went to investigate and saw them harassing someone.

"Give us that honey!" They demanded. "We need it to attract Pokémon in great numbers!"

Alan starched his head. Were they talking about hordes? Those were a Kalos and Hoenn thing. Pokémon don't appear in hordes in Sinnoh.

"Leave that man alone." Alan ordered. He sent out Attack. The grunts replied with their own Pokémon. Attack killed all of them before they could even move. He then swooped down and grabbed a Works Key off one of the grunts.

"We must retreat and warn the Commander!" They ran off. Alan followed. In the Windworks Rock took all any Pokémon that stood in trainer's way. Those who live dishonest lives should be punished!

Soon they met Mars, one of Team Galactic's Commanders.

"So you must be Alan Dayrider. Our Master warned us about you. I will defeat you here and now, even if I don't have too."

Mars sent out her Zubat. It used Bite but Rock barely felt it. He then crushed the Zubat with Rock Throw. Mars sent out Purugly next. It used Fake Out followed by Faint Attack. Rock took the hits and used Magnitude. But it was hardly enough. The two went back and forth until Purugly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Oh well. Like I said I didn't need to battle you since we already have what we need. Team we're pulling out."

Alan made a move to stop them, but a man next to Mars sent out a Rotom and had it used Ominous Wind. Alan was forced to shield himself from the attack, which let them get away.

Looker came in with the little girl who was still crying. "Papa! I missed you so much!"

"I'm okay. We are together now." Her papa said.

"Knight Alan Dayrider, I must thank you for driving off Team Galactic."

"Thank you but I let them get away." Alan said ashamed.

"It is all right, for I have learned that they have a building in Eterna. You may find them there. I shall meet you there."

Alan nodded and headed out. On Route 205 he caught a Buizel. He named him Jet. He then went on to Eterna Forest. When he entered he saw Reshkari Master Cheryl.

"You must by Knight Dayrider." Cheryl said. "Mind if I travel with you? I may be a Reshkari Master, but I'm not much of a Battler."

"I understand. I have heard that you achieved the rank of Master due to your breakthroughs in using Aura for healing." Alan said.

"You are too kind. I will keep our Pokémon healthy." Chery said. Together they made their way through the forest. As they did Alan caught a Buneary and named him Pound. At the exit the two split up. Alan went on to Route 211 where he caught a Meditite and named her Confusion. In Mt. Coronet he found a Bronzor and named it Hypnosis.

In Eterna he found Barry.

"Alan! Slow like always. I already beat the Gym Leader. She easy. She didn't even bother to force her Pokémon to keep fighting." Barry bragged.

"Probably because you are not a threat." Alan said.

"I don't think so. Anyways, there's this cool Pokémon statue! You should see it! Bye!" Barry zoomed off.

At the statue there was strange man.

"This statue. This plaque. They must be investigated."

Alan looked at him as he walked past. He wondered if he was one of Team Galactic's Commanders. Or if he was part of The Renegade Cult. The man stopped for a moment, then kept walking. Alan shrugged and decided to prepare for the gym.

As he trained Alan found a fossil. He took it to Oreburgh where a scientist turned into a Shieldon. Alan named him Iron. On his way back to Eterna he checked a honey tree and found a Wurmple. He named him Shot. Then next day he was ready.

Flame and Attack took out the gym trainers with ease. Soon they stood before Gardenia.

"So I hear you've caused trouble for Team Galactic." Gardenia said.

"What about it." Alan replied.

"What about it?! I am part of Team Galactic. One of their Commanders in fact. How else do you think they built a building here? As for why, I'd tell you but I'm not stupid like our grunts. Oh, and our Master wants you alive for some reason."

Gardenia sent out Turtwig. Alan sent out Flame. Flame opened up with Taunt shutting Turtwig down. He then went for a full offensive with Flame Wheel. Gardenia could only watch as her Turtwig was burnt to a crisp.

She sent out Cherrim next. It didn't fare much better. Roserade was last. It used Stun Spore to slow Flame down, but it little good.

"Well, we were warned about you. You may have beaten me, but I'd like to see you take on Jupiter. You'd lose to her for sure." Gardenia laughed. "Well here's your Forest Badge."

Alan took it and left. He would rest for today. Tomorrow he would deal with Jupiter. He had no reason to. Team Galactic were stealing Pokémon, but there was little he could do about it at this time. No. He do this purely for his pride. He'd show Gardenia that no one would stand in his way. For he was a Reshkari Knight. Losing was just not an option.


	4. Chapter three

The next day Alan went to meet up with Looker at Team Galactic's building. On the way he found Cynthia.

"Master Cynthia!" Alan called out.

"Knight Dayrider." Cynthia replied.

"Are you here to deal with Team Galactic?" Alan asked.

"No."

Alan blinked. "What?"

"I am here to study the statue. I have always been curious of myths and legends."

"But you are a Reshkari Master and the Sinnoh Champion! Why aren't you doing anything?" Alan demanded.

Cynthia looked up. "Because I have to wonder… Why does Team Galactic want Giratina. Is it the same as The Renegade Cult? Why does the Renegade Cult want Giratina? Is it different from Team Galactic's?"

"Who cares." Alan said. "Both groups are doing evil things. Team Galactic steals Pokémon and The Renegade Cult kills anyone they see as a threat."

"But why are they like that?" Cynthia asked.

Alan sighed. "Master Rowan wants to know what side are you on."

Cynthia shrugged. "I guess I'm on my side."

Alan moaned. "I have to help Looker of the International Police. Pick a side." Alan left.

Once inside of Team Galactic's building he used his Aura to find Looker, who was disguised as a Team Galactic grunt.

"Looker?" Alan whispered.

"Knight Dayrider." Looker whispered back. "Team Galactic has taken the biker shop owner hostage. I fear they may wish to brainwash him into joining Team Galactic. You must save him."

"I'm on it." Alan made his way up. His Pokémon worked together to take out anyone standing in their way. Eventually they got to the top floor. There he found Jupiter and the bike shop owner. He took cover to listen to their conversation.

"You will join us or we'll hurt your little Clefairy." Jupiter said.

"Please no my Clefairy! I'll do anything!" The bike shop owner cried.

"Then step inside this machine. It will erase your memories and put you in one of our uniforms. Of course this is only a prototype, so I can't guarantee it will work. We stole the blue-prints from The Renegade Cult and Commander Charon built it. We're still working on the mind control aspect of it, but with your help we will get one step closer to-"

"STOP!" Alan jumped from his hiding spot. "You will do no such thing!"

"Alan Dayrider. How nice of you to come. With you here this will make our job of finding you much easier." Jupiter said. "Or Master would really like to meet you."

"And I would like to meet him, but on my terms." Alan said.

"Pity. Guess I'll have to take you to him by force." Jupiter sent out Zubat. Alan sent out Thunder. Thunder used Spark to smash the Zubat into the machine. The machine exploded. Thunder jumped out of the way. Alan used his Aura to shield himself and the bike shop owner. Jupiter used a devices to create a shield. Zubat had been blown to pieces.

Jupiter sent out Skuntank. Alan switched to Rock. Rock used Magnitude, but it wasn't enough. Skuntank used Poison Gas followed by Night Slash. Rock collapsed.

"ROCK!" Alan shouted.

Rock struggled but he somehow got back up. He summoned all of his strength for one final Magnitude and killed the Skuntank.

"This strength…" Jupiter said. "This strength is one of the two reasons our Master wants to meet you. Fine. We will pull out for now. The bike shop owner and his Clefairy are free. Looks like we'll have to build a new machine. But before we go." Jupiter pressed a button. More machines exploded forcing Alan to focus on shielding. This allowed Team Galactic to get away.

"Darn it!" Alan yelled. He looked at the bike shop owner. He looked fine, if a bit shaken up. His Clefairy also seemed fine.

"Thank for saving me. I must go. Thank you." The bike shop owner left.

On his way to the Pokémon Center Alan saw Cynthia again.

"Hello Knight Dayrider." Cynthia greeted him. "Did you learn why Team Galactic wants Giratina?"

"No and I don't care why. All I care about is punishing those who disturb the peace."

Cynthia smiled. "Well anyway. I have an egg. Would you like it?"

"Sure. The more team members I have the safer I'll feel." Alan took the egg.

"Well I must be going. You do what you think is best, but be careful. I hear you have an alive bounty for both Team Galactic and The Renegade Cult."

Alan rolled his eyes. "I am aware of that. My team is strong. We'll be fine."

Alan went to Route 206 where he caught a Machop. He named him Chop. Then while Training Rock Evolved into Graveler. He went to Oreburgh to see if anyone would trade with him. There he saw Dawn who was talking with Padawan Mira.

"Alan!" Dawn said. "Perfect timing. I'm sure you know Mira."

Alan nodded.

"Well she was hoping you would trade with her so she can get an Alakazam."

"I was looking for someone to trade with actually. Rock just evolved and I want a Golem for the next gym."

"Thank you!" Mira said. The trade was quick. Soon Rock had evolved into a Golem.

"Thank you. Before you leave Fantina is part of The Renegade Cult. She just finished building a place where they can worship Giratina." Mira said. "I'd challenge her, but my master told me to lay low for a bit. At least until I get stronger."

Alan smiled. Mira's master was very wise, and always had a smile. His name was Kit Fisto and he liked to use water type Pokémon. Alan hoped to battle Master Fisto someday.

"I must be off then. I have much training to do." As he went through Mt. Coronet he saw the guy from the Pokémon Statue.

"When the world began there was no strife. Then sin entered the world and… I may not be able to create a world without strife, but…" The man tailed off. He looked at Alan, then left.

Alan shook his head and continued on. On Route 208 he caught a Ralts and named her Psychic. He trained there for a bit before heading to the gym. Since the gym was dark he used his Aura to dodge the trainers.

"I have come to battle you Fantina!" Alan stated.

"Oh ho ho oh?! You battle me?" Fantina said. "Fine. But I will win. Prepare to watch your Pokémon become spirts!"

Fantina sent out Duskull. Alan sent out Thunder. Thunder tore into Duskull with Bite. She didn't let go until it was a corps.

Mismagius was next. It used Confuse Ray. Thunder ran into wall knocking herself unconscious. Mismagius used the opportunity to fire a barrage of Shadow Balls.

"THUNDER!" Alan watch as Thunder ceased to move. He sent out Attack next. Attack used Wing Attack. Mismagius used Psybeam. The two went back and forth until Attack finally got a critical hit. Mismagius's dropped to the floor.

Haunter was last. It put Attack to sleep with Hypnosis. Then it used Confuse Ray. This went on for a while since Haunter had no other moves to hit Attack with. When Attack finally woke and snapped out of confusion he tore through Haunter with Wing Attack.

"What?! Me lose to you?" Fantina said in shock. "Fine. Here's your badge."

Alan accepted the Relic badge. He picked up Thunder and left to go bury him. Thunder was buried next to the gym. With a heavy heart Alan and his team went to look for a replacement. They traveled to the Old Chateau where they found a Rotom. Alan caught it and named it Wind. The rested for the night. As well as to grieve for their fallen team member.


	5. Chapter four

On his way to Solaceon town Alan ran into Barry.

"Hay Alan! You have to check out the ruins!" Barry said.

"I will. After all it is one of the original temples of the Reshkari." Alan said.

"Well have fun! I have to train for the next gym. See ya!" Barry ran off to train.

Alan then spent the day catching Pokémon. In Hearthome he received an Eevee from Master Fisto for helping Mira. He named him Quick. In Twinleaf Town he caught a Magikarp and named him Tail. On Route 209 he caught a Gastly and named him Lick. On Route 210 he caught a Ponyta and named him Ember. On Route 215 he caught a Maril and named her Ring. In Veilstone Dawn gave him a Porygon she saved from Team Galactic.

"How did you do that?" Alan asked her.

"I just took it off one of the grunts. Wasn't hard since they're rather dumb." Dawn said. "Now Maylene is said to be part of Team Galactic."

"That would explain the building." Alan noted. "But wait. I thought she was a Reshkari Knight?"

"She was. I don't know why she turned." Dawn said.

Alan sighed. "I was hoping to have a fun and easy match. No matter. I will defeat her."

Alan left to train and find more Pokémon. On a honey on Route 213 he found a Burmy and named him Bug. On Route 214 he found a Ryhorn and named her Blast. At the Valor Lakefront he found a Houndour and named her Bite. At the Great Marsh he found a Tangela and named him Vine. On Route 212 he found a Quagsire and named her Bomb. At the Trophy Garden he found a Pichu and named him Thunderbolt.

When he was done he went to the Solaceon Ruins to train both himself and his Pokemon. It felt right to train in a Reshkari Temple. It was full of Unkown, but he used his Aura to keep them away. He spent so much time training he and his Pokémon fell asleep in the ruins.

The next day he went to the gym. There he confronted Maylene.

"Knight Maylene!" Alan shouted. "Is it true that you have joined Team Galactic?"

"Yes." Maylene answered.

"But why?" Alan demanded.

"The Renegade Cult seeks to use Giratina to enslave the world. I believe that the world would be better off destroyed then enslaved."

"WHAT?!" Alan shouted.

"Team Galactic will find Giratina first and destroy it. Those who get in our way will be destroyed. Except you. Our Master wants you alive. He believes he can convince you to join us. If you don't come quietly then I will have no choice. Prepare yourself!"

Maylene started with Meditite. Alan started with Wind. Wind used Ominous Wind to blow Meditite around. It eventually landed with a thud.

Maylene sent out Machoke next. Machoke used Rock Tomb, but Wind dodged and let lose a barge of Shock Waves. Machoke soon laid dead.

Lucario was last. Alan was scared. Lucario is a favorite of Reshkari since it can use Aura. In the hands of a powerful Aura user, like Maylene, their powers can be close to a weak Legendary Pokémon.

Alan took a deep breath and ordered Wind to use Shock Wave. Lucario out speed Wind and used Metal Claw. Wind switched to Thunder Wave followed by Confuse Ray. But that did little to slow Lucario down. Wind did what it could to hang on. With one final push it used Shock Wave and killed Lucario.

"I lost?" Maylene said. "Very well take your badge."

Alan accepted the Cobble Badge.

"You are strong. Your brother trained well. But I'm not surprised since-"

"ALAN HELP!"

Alan stopped. He felt Dawn. But how? Only Aura user can call out like that. He rushed out to see what was wrong. He followed Dawn's Aura and saw that Team Galactic had captured her.

"We know who you really are." One of the grunts said.

"We can use you as leverage against your sister." The other grunt said.

"Let her go!" Alan ordered.

The grunts smiled. "We can also use you as leverage against him."

Dawn struggled but managed to send out her Clefairy. Alan sent out Water. The two worked together to take down Team Galactic. The grunts let Dawn go and fled.

"Dawn are you alright?" Alan asked.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"How did you call out to me? And what did those grunts mean by 'they know who you really are?'"

"I… can use Aura. Truth is… I'm not Prof. Roan's assistant. I'm his apprentice."

Alan's jaw dropped.

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Barry." Dawn said.

"What about your sister? They said something about using you as leverage against her."

"My sister…"

Alan heard and felt the pain in Dawn's voice. "I'll leave it alone for now."

"Thank you."

"Whoever she is, she must be high profile. I assume you are hiding from her?"

Dawn nodded.

"Alan?" Dawn asked. "What would you do if your brother turned to the Dark Side. Would you be able to face him? To kill him?"

"If my brother turned I would try to talk to him. But only because that is what my mother would want. Other than that I would kill him without hesitation."

"I wish I could be as sure as you." Dawn sighed. "I must get going. I don't know what side Wake is on. He's been resisting both. Be careful."

Alan watched her leave. He would rest for today. Tomorrow he would prepare for Wake. Even if he's on no one's side he still plays rough. It is not uncommon for him to get carried away and get someone's Pokémon killed. Yes. He would have to be careful.


	6. Chapter five

The next day in Pastoria Barry and Alan met up to have a practice battle.

"Wow! Your Rotom sure is strong!" Barry said.

"Thank you. Your Prinplup is strong too." Alan said.

"Prinplup! Bubblebeam!"

Alan and Barry looked and saw a Bounty Hunter with a Prinplup. The other Prinplup was aiming right at Barry! Wind jumped in the way and took the hit. It feel to the ground gravely wounded. It used one final Shock Wave to stop the next attack. Then it closed its eyes and breathed its last.

"WIND!" Alan shouted.

"ROSE!" Drain cried. With tears of anger Drain used Magical leaf to kill the other Prinplup.

"Who are you?" Alan demanded.

"I am the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett. I have come to collect the bounty on your head." The Bounty Hunter replied.

"Then why did you attack my friend?"

"I thought you'd take the hit. I didn't count on your Pokémon reacting first." With that Boba flew off on a Swellow.

"Alan…I'm so sorry." Barry said.

"It's not your fault. We both knew the risks." Alan said. Barry helped his friend dig a grave for Wind.

"Wind…You became my bright spot after I lost Thunder. Rest in peace." Alan let himself shed a tear. Drain dropped a few petals on the grave.

Back at the Pokémon Center Alan picked up Thunderbolt. He then spent time training him. A few days later Alan finished training. During training Attack had evolved into Starraptor. He went to fight Wake.

"So you're the one who' taking on Team Galactic and The Renegade Cult!" Wake laughed. "I don't care for either group, but I do care about a good fight. I must warn you, my Pokemon and I don't know how to hold back!"

"Neither do mine." Alan said. Alan sent out Thunderbolt. Wake sent out Gyarados. Thunderbolt used Thunderbolt and knocked the Gyarados unconscious. Wake sent out Quasire next. Alan switched to Drain. Drain used Giga Drain and drained Quagsire of its HP. Quagsire fell to the ground.

Wake sent out Floatzel. Alan switched to Water. Floatzel used Ice Fang and Crunch. Water used Confusion. The battle seemed to be going nowhere so Alan switched to Thunderbolt. Floatzel used Crunch, but Thunderbolt hung on. He used Thunderbolt and Floatzel fell.

"So you have beaten me." Wake said. "You also spared all of my Pokémon. Thank you. He's your badge!"

Alan got the Fen badge. "Thank you. That was-"

BOOM!

"What was that?!" Wake yelled.

"ALAN!" Barry came running in. "A Team Galactic Grunt just used a bomb in the Great Marsh!"

"WHAT?!" Wake and Alan yelled.

"I'll go find the grunt." Alan said. He ran off. He saw the grunt running towards Lake Valor. He gave pursuit. He passed by Looker who joined the chase. When they caught up to the grunt he sent out a Croagunk. Alan sent out Attack who made quick of the Croagunk, but it was all the time the grunt needed to get away.

"So he has escaped." Looker said. "The fault is mine. I saw a member of the Team Galactic with a package. I did not know the package was a bomb."

"You should have arrested them anyway." Alan said.

"I know. I must continue my investigation. Well shall meat again."

Alan just stood there not knowing what his next move should be.

"Oh Knight Dayrider."

Alan looked up and saw Cynthia. "Can I help you Master Juilentine?"

"Yes. I have here an old charm I'd like for you to deliver to my grandmother in Celestic Town."

"Why do you need me to do it?" Alan asked.

"Because I have other things to do. Like looking into Team Galactic." Cynthia explained.

"I understand." Alan said. He accepted the old charm and left. On the way he was stopped by a group of Psyducks. He used his Aura to get them to move. When he got to Celestic Town he was greeted by Cynthia's grandmother.

"You must be Knight Dayrider. My granddaughter has spoken highly of you."

"Thank you." Alan said. He gave her the old charm.

"Thank you. Since you're here, deal with that Team Galactic member." She pointed to one who was by some ruins.

"Very well." Alan said. Rock quickly dealt with the grunt, but then someone else came.

"So you have beaten one of my grunts." The man said. He then entered the ruins. Alan chased after him.

"Stay out of my way." The man said. "I must destroy this painting."

"Who are you?" Alan demanded.

"You may call me Cyrus." The man said. "I seek to find and destroy the Legendary Pokémon before The Renegade Cult finds it."

"So you must be Team Galactic's Master." Alan realized.

"That is correct." Cyrus said.

"You are under arrest!" Alan said.

Cyrus chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit."

Alan narrowed his eyes and took a step back. "What do you mean…"

"Sense my Aura." Cyrus lowered is shields.

Alan gasped. "Benjamin?!"

Cyrus smiled.

"B-but how? Why?"

"The Renegade Cult's leader murdered father. They wish to enslave the world." Cyrus explained.

"And you seek to stop them?" Alan asked.

"Yes." Cyrus said. "And I want you to help me."

"I-I…I can't." Alan said.

"Then so be it. I will force you if I must." Cyrus sent out his Sneasel. Alan sent out Flame. Flame took out Sneasel with Rock Smash. Golbat came next. Alan switched to Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt used Thunderbolt to knock the Golbat unconscious. Cyrus tried Murkrow, but it met the same fate.

"You have grown strong." Cyrus said. If you truly believe I am wrong then kill me know."

"I-I…Mother…" Alan stuttered.

"Mother wants me to come home." Cyrus said. "I will not come home until Giratina is dead. If you cannot kill me then I will leave." Alan silently watched as his brother left.

"Knight Dayrider!" Alan looked back and saw Cynthia. She looked mad. "You let him go?!"

"I-I…" Alan tried to explain.

Cynthia put her hand up. "I understand. I have a sister. We share the same situation that you and your brother find yourselves in."

"Here. That this Surf HM. It belonged to my youngest sister but…" Cynthia sighed. "She and our grandfather on my mother's side where murdered by the Church of the Dome."

"I heard rumors." Alan said. "I know that the Church of the Helix Fossil killed your parents. You barely escaped."

"Yes…" Cynthia said.

Alan took the HM and left. He didn't sleep that night. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother. Why did The Renegade Cult kill their father? Why did Benjamin change his name to Cyrus? Why does he want to destroy Giratina? Why not just capture it and give it to Master Rowan? Why…


	7. Chapter six

The next day Alan trained to take his mind off his brother. He found a Magnemite at the Fuego Ironworks. He named it Magnet. On Route 218 he found a Chatot. He named him Chatter. In Canalave Alan met Barry.

"Alan! I just got my next badge!" Barry said.

"That's good." Alan said.

"I only have two more to go! Byron seems to be part of The Renegade Cult." Barry said.

Alan nodded. "Thank you. I must get back to training. I will see you around."

Alan left for Iron Island. There he met the Reshkari Knight Riley Ketchum.

"Knight Ketchem? What are you doing here?" Alan asked.

"Team Galactic has been spotted. I'm here to investigate. Would you please help me Knight Dayrider?" Knight Ketchum asked.

"Of course." Alan said.

The two made their way in. On the way Alan caught an Onix. He named her Sandstorm. They soon found two Team Galactic Grunts, who ran as soon as they spotted them.

"Such cowards." Riley said.

"Agreed." Alan said.

"Here." Riley held out an egg. "Take this egg for your trouble."

Alan took it. He went deeper into the mine and found a Shiny Stone. He used it on Drain to evolve him into a Roserade. Back in Canalave the egg hatched into a Riolu. Alan named him Aura. He stopped by Wayward Cave and caught a Gible. He named her Dragon. Then he challenged Byron.

"So you beat my son?" Byron said.

"He was easy." Alan said. "I hope that you give me more of a challenge."

"Hahaha! I like your attitude! It is no wonder our leader wants you alive! She knows of your strength. Very well. I shall give a challenge!"

Byron started off with Magneton. Alan chose Flame. Fame used Flamethrower to melt Magneton. He did the same to Byron's Steelix. Last was Bastiodon. Flame let loose with Close Combat crushing Bastiododn"s skull in.

"Hahaha…I can see why you beat my son. Here's your badge." Byron said.

Alan took the Mine badge. On his way to the Pokémon Center Barry stooped him.

"Alan! Prof. Rowan wants us to meet him. He said it was urgent! I'll wait for you at the library." Barry ran off before Alan could say anything. He healed his Pokémon then left for the library.

Alan and Barry headed in and went to a private room on the top floor. Dawn was there.

"Barry and Knight Dayrider." Master Rowan said.

"Master/Prof Rowan." Barry and Alan said.

"Dawn has something she needs to tell you." Master Rowan said.

"Alan already knows this, but I'm not Prof. Rowan's assistant. I'm his apprentice." Dawn said quietly. "And my name isn't Dawn. It's…"

"You're Patricia Juilentine aren't you." Alan said.

Dawn nodded.

"HUH? I'm so confused." Barry said.

"I had to hide my identity from my sister. Cynthia." Dawn looked away.

"But why?" Alan asked.

"She had been acting strangely ever since our parents, grandfather and youngest sister died. I feared she may have been falling to the Dark Side. So I left her. It turns out that-"

BOOM!

The whole building shook. Alan turned on the TV.

"This just in! Team Galactic set off a Bomb at Lake Valor!"

"Master Rowan, I must go!" Alan said.

"I understand. Team Galactic may be after Azelf. Barry!" Rowan said.

"Yes?" Barry asked.

"Go to Lake Acuity. It is by Snowpoint City. Uxie may also be in danger." Master Rowan ordered.

"Alright! I'm headed out!" Barry ran as fast as he could. Alan opened a window and got on Attack.

At Lake Valor Alan found Team Galactic. He battled the grunts then found their Commander.

"You must be our Master's younger brother." The Commander said. "I am Commander Saturn. I have already captured Azelf and my teammates have already taken it to our HQ. I only waited here because our Master knew you would come here. Now, come with me now or prepare to watch your Pokémon die."

Saturn sent out Golbat. Alan used Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt used Thunderbolt to take out the Golbat. Saturn sent out Toxicroak. Alan switched to Attack. Attack used Aerial Ace to slice through Toxicroak. Saturn used Bronzor. Alan switched to Water. Water drowned Bronzor with Surf.

"So I have lost." Saturn said. "It matters not. I already have what I came for. Mars is at Lake Verity, but you are probably too late."

Alan wanted to arrest Saturn, but he knew he needed to get Lake Verity. He let Saturn go for now. When he got to Lake Verity he was too late.

"So you came." Mars said. "I already have what I wanted, but I'll still battle you if you'd like."

"Alan!" Alan looked and saw Dawn. "Be careful! She killed my entire team."

Alan was furious. He sent out Water. Mars sent out Golbat. Water took out the Golbat with Confusion. Mars sent out Bronzor. Alan switched to Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt used Thunderbolt to kill Bronzor. Mars used Purugly. Alan used Rock. Two Earthquakes and Purugly was dead.

"I lost. Oh well. Soon we won't need you anymore." Mars started to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Alan shouted.

"Oh, but I am. You deal with then your girlfriend will die from poison." Mars snickered.

Alan ran over to Dawn. He sensed that she had been poisoned by something that Antidotes and Pecha Berries can't cure.

Master Rowan caught up to them. "Dawn! I'm so sorry. As your Master I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"It's not your fault Master." Dawn said.

"I am afraid that I am getting too old for this. Alan help me heal her." Master Rowan and Alan used their Aura to heal Dawn's body.

"Thank you, but they got away because of me." Dawn said.

"It's not your fault." Alan said. "You are only a Padawan. You still have much to learn."

"But I'm the same age as you and you're already a Knight." Dawn cried.

"Shh… I am just better at fighting." Alan said.

"Yes. And you are better at healing." Dawn's Master said. "I know that you will be an excellent healer someday."

"Thank you Master." Dawn said. "Alan, don't trust my sister. I think that she's the leader of the Renegade Cult. She may be waiting for Team Galactic to find and lead her to Giratina. Please be careful!"

"I suspected as much." Alan shook his head. "She never did seem to do anything about Team Galactic. I will stop her. And my brother."

"Hm?" Master Rowan asked.

"Benjamin has fallen to the Dark Side. He's the leader of Team Galactic." Alan looked away.

"I am sorry. You may have to kill him." Master Rowan said.

"I know, and I will. He has gone too far this time." He towards his house. "I'm sorry mother, but I won't be bringing him home."

He stayed at the lab that night. Tomorrow he would head out and hopefully catch up with Barry. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late.


	8. Chapter seven

The climb up Mt. Coronet was hard. Eventually Alan got to Route 116. There he caught a Snover and named him Ingrain. He continued on to Route 117 where he caught a Swinub. He named her Shard. He got to Lake Acuity where he saw Barry.

"Alan!" Barry called out. "I'm glad you're here, but I don't need your help. I can handle this."

"Very well. I will deal with the Gym Leader then." Alan said.

"OK! Good luck! Not that you need it." Barry said.

Alan laughed and went to train. He was done shorter then he expected, so he went to take on Candice.

"You are a Reshkari?" Candice asked.

"Yes." Alan answered.

"Wow! Here in Snowpoint City we have a temple that was once used by the Reshkari. If you join The Renegade Cult I'll let you see it!" Candice said excitedly.

"Not on my life." Alan told her.

"Oh. Too bad. Now I'll have to make you join by force! Go Sneasel!" Candice sent out her first Pokémon. Alan chose Flame. Flame used Mach Punch to quickly kill Sneasel.

Piloswine came next. Thinking for a moment Alan chose to take a risk.

"Flame Flamethrower!" He ordered. It paid off. The Piloswine collapsed.

Froslass was next. Another Flamethrower, another dead Pokémon. Abomasnow came last. It was dead before it could attack.

"WOW!" Candice said. "So that's the power of a real Reshkari? Amazing!"

Alan couldn't believe her. How can she be happy when her Pokémon are dead? He grabbed his Icicle Badge and left to help Barry.

But when he got there he was too late. Barry laid on the snow bleeding.

"BARRY?!" Alan ran over to his friend. "What happned?!"

Barry coughed. "Someone named Jupiter killed all of my Pokémon. I tried to fight her with my bare hands, but her Skunktank hit me with Night Slash." He coughed again. "Will I laid here on the ground she took Uxie away."

Alan used his Aura to stabilize his friend. He wrapped Barry's arm around his shoulder and took him to the nearest hospital.

"Stay here. I'll save them." Alan told his friend. Barry was too weak to answer. Alan took one last look at his friend before he left for Veilstone. There he met up with Looker.

"Ah it is you! Reshkari Knight Alan Dayrider! I have here a storage key. It will allow us to enter the Team Galactic's HQ. Come!" Alan followed Looker to the storage shed. Looker opened it. They entered together. Alan took out as many grunts as he could, while Looker looked to find out where they were keeping the Legendary Pokémon. Soon they came upon an auditorium. There they saw Cyrus.

"Benjamin?" Alan said.

"The leader of the Team Galactic is your brother yes?" Looker asked.

"Yes." Alan quietly answered.

"It appears that he is giving a speech." Looker noted.

"People of Team Galactic!" Cyrus said. "Today we shall end The Renegade Cult's dream of enslaving the world, for today we destroy Giratina!"

The whole room erupted into cheers.

"With the Lake Pokémon we have created two Red Chains! I shall use them to summon Dialga and Palkia! That will enrage Giratina and draw it out. Then I shall do battle with it and destroy it!"

The cheers got even louder.

"With it gone The Renegade Cult cannot use its power to enslave the world. Though being the being of anti-matter its death could result in the destruction of our world. But as my late father always said, "It is better to be dead, then to be a slave!"

"This world doesn't deserve to go on anyway." Some of the grunts yelled.

"Yeah! Better dead then a slave!" Other said.

"Those who remain here, and those going to Mt. Coronet. Though our missions are different our hearts beat as one!" Cyrus yelled.

The cheers got so loud Alan had to cover his ears. Looker and Alan hide behind some boxes until the crowd left. Once the coast was clear they continued on. Soon they found Cyrus's chambers.

"BENJAMIN!" Alan yelled.

"Finally come to join me?" Cyrus asked. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"NO! Mother wants you to come home, but you have gone too far!" Alan said.

"You don't understand. The girl and your friend where in my Commander's way." Cyrus explained.

"And the lake?" Alan demanded.

"It was the only for Azelf to show itself." Cyrus said. "I had to get the Lake Pokémon before The Renegade Cult did."

"That doesn't make it right!" Alan said.

Cyrus shrugged. "I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine and at last some justice will be served."

"Would you stop singing Tangled songs!" Alan shouted.

Cyrus laughed. "But you loved that one."

"I'm here to kill you!" Alan reminded him.

Cyrus sighed. "Very well. I have no intention of killing, but I no longer need you. I will kill your Pokémon instead."

Cyrus sent out Sneasel. Alan sent out Water. Sneasel used Slash. Water took it and then drowned it with Surf.

Cyrus used Crobat. Alan switched to Rock. Crobat tried to hurt Rock, but Rock's defenses were too strong. Rock used Rock Blast and Rock Throw to bury Crobat.

Honchkrow was last. Honchkrow used Night Shade. Rock used Rock throw. This went on until Rock broke Honchkrow's beak. It fell to the ground allowing Rock to finish it.

"You have learned much." Cyrus said. "It matters not. I have what I want. Save the Lake Pokémon if you want. I must be going."

Looker moved to arrest Cyrus, but he tossed him aside. Alan activated his sword, but Cyrus sent out his Houndoom who used Flamethrower. Alan was forced into a defensive positon allowing Cyrus to escape.

"The leader of the Team Galactic is too strong for me." Looker said. "I have no choice. I authorize you to kill any and all members of the Team Galactic."

"Understood." Alan said. He went deeper into the lab where he found Saturn waiting for him with the three Legendary Pokémon.

"You have come." Saturn said.

"Our Master may not be able to bring himself to kill you, but we can." An old man said. "Oh, I am Charon. I don't know if we ever formerly met."

"You will have to get past us if you want to save the Pokémon." Saturn said.

Water and Attack worked together to take out their Pokémon. Alan then used Sacred Sword before they had a chance to flee. After that he pressed a button which freed the three Pokémon. Alan wasted no time getting Mt. Coronet and climbing it. As he climbed he took out any Team Galactic Grunts he came across. Eventually he got to the top.

"Cyrus!" Alan called out.

Cyrus didn't even look at him. "Mars. Jupiter. Take care of him. I need more time."

"Understood!" The two Commanders said.

"Wait for me…" Alan looked back and saw Barry.

"Barry! You were supposed to stay at the hospital." Alan said.

"I need to get payback…" Barry huffed. "I grabbed a new Pokémon… I can do this… Munchlax…"

"Thunderbolt!" The two friends and their Pokémon worked together to defeat the Commanders.

"I have done it!" Cyrus yelled. In an instant Dialga and Palkia appeared.

"No!" Alan shouted. He sensed a heavy presence. Then a shadow emerged.

"Giratina. We met at last." Cyrus said. "I am Cyrus! And I will be the death of you!"

Giratina grabbed Cyrus and dragged him into the Distortion World.

"You fool." Alan looked back and saw Cynthia. "You did all of the hard work for The Renegade Cult." She turned to Alan. "Come. We must go after him. If Giratina is destroyed, then the Distortion World may be destroyed. And then our world."

Alan nodded. He and Cynthia entered to portal. Once they got into the Distortion World they split up. Alan was the first to find Cyrus.

"CYRUS! IT ENDS HERE!" Alan shouted.

"I'm sorry you refuse to see reason." Cyrus said. "But I cannot allow you to interfere!"

"Surly there's another way!" Alan pleaded.

"Even if there is it is too late." Cyrus said. "I have no other choice. It seems that you will get to see father first."

Cyrus sent out Houndoom. Alan sent out Water. Water used Surf to drown Houndoom.

Cyrus sent out Gyarados next. Alan switched to Thunderbolt, but Cyrus saw it coming and used Earthquake.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Alan sent out Attack. Attack used Return and avenged his friend.

Weavile was next. Alan switched to Flame. Angry over the loss of his friend Flame let loose Close Combat. Weavile fell over.

Crobat was next. Alan sent out Rock. One well place Rock Throw and Crobat was dead.

Honchkrow came last. Honchkrow used Psychic, but no matter how many it used Rock got right back up. It soon grew tired and Rock crushed its skull with Rock Throw.

"NO! Why must you oppose me! I taught you everything you know! How could you beat me?!" Cyrus yelled.

Alan activated his sword. "I am sorry my brother." He closed his eyes and kill only brother.

He did look back as he went to catch Giratina. He used the Master Benjamin gave him before he disappeared.

"So you have captured it." Cynthia said. "I suppose you won't be giving it to me."

Alan didn't even look at her. "Over my dead body."

"Your father and brother already tried to stop me. Both failed. What makes you think you can beat me?" Cynthia smirked. "I shall wait for you at the Pokémon League. Do not disappoint me." She left for the real world.

Alan stayed behind to morn his Pokémon and his brother.


	9. Chapter eight

"Alan!" Dawn ran to him. What happened? Master Rowan was worried about you!"

Alan looked up at her. "I-I…I killed my brother. He killed Thunderbolt."

"Oh, Alan…" Dawn hugged him. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

"Where even am I? I just caught an Electabuzz, I named him Discharge." Alan looked around.

"You are on Route 222." Dawn told him.

"Could you help me evolve Discharge?" Alan asked.

"Of course." Dawn said. She helped him to Pastoria where they did the trade. Discharge evolved into Electavire.

"Thank you." Alan said. He grabbed Dawn's hands. "I swear too you, I will defeat Cynthia. You will not have to experience the pain of killing your own sibling."

Dawn looked into his eyes. "I believe you."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"What happened to Mars and Jupiter?" Alan asked.

"Looker arrested them. He also took Barry to the nearest hospital." Dawn explained.

Alan let out a sigh of relief.

"Have you heard?" Dawn asked, changing topics. "Reshakri Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Hero of Kanto, and Padme Naberrie, the Hero of Johto, have been scene together."

"Really?" Alan asked.

"Yeah! I think they would be a cute couple." Dawn said.

"What about us?" Alan asked playfully.

Dawn laughed. "Maybe."

"Thank you for making me feel better." Alan said. "I feel like I have the strength to carry on."

"You're welcome." Dawn said. "I know you will win. One way or another."

Alan left Pastoria to train up for the final Gym Leader. On his way to Sunyshore he was attacked.

"Magneton Mirror Shot!"

Rock pushed Alan to the ground and took the attack.

"ROCK!" Alan yelled. Not Rock! Not after all they had been through.

"Champion Cynthia sends her regards."

Alan looked. "Fett!"

Fett smiled and left.

"Rock…" Alan looked at his fallen Pokémon. He buried Rock then he went to the nearest Pokémon Center and took out Dragon the Gible.

After many days of training Alan was ready for the final gym battle. He went to Sunyshore's gym and marched right up to Volkner.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Alan declared.

"Very well." Volkner said. He casually sent out his Jolteon. Alan sent out Dragon. Jolteon used Iron Tail, but Dragon shrugged it off. She used Earthquake to instantly kill Jolteon.

Luxray came out next only to meet the same fate as its ally. Electivire tried to beat Dragon with Quick Attack, but it did little to slow her down. One Earthquake and it too fell. Raichu was last. It didn't even get to attack before it died.

"You beat me." Volkner said. "I should have just given you my badge."

"I would have forced you to fight regardless." Alan said. He took his Beacon Badge and left to train for Victory Road.

Many days later Alan finally emerged from Victory Road. He healed his Pokémon and walked towards the gate.

"Alan!"

Alan looked back and saw Barry, Dawn, Master Rowan and his mother.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked them.

"We wanted to see you off dear." His mother replied.

"Mother…" Tears formed in Alan's eyes.

"I understand." She wiped her son's tears. "Dawn explained it to me. Benjamin had died, replaced by Cyrus. You did your best."

"But I couldn't save him. I-I…" Alan cried in his mother arms.

"Shh. He had to be stopped. I'm so proud of you. Now stop your crying. You must now stop Cynthia." She wiped Alan's tears again.

"You're right." Alan said.

"You're the strongest trainer I know. You'll win for sure!" Barry said with as much enthusiasm as his injuries allowed.

"Please stop her." Dawn said.

"If you should fail, I will finish what you started." Master Rowan said.

"Are you sure? Wasn't she your apprentice?" Alan asked.

"I feel like this is my fault. I feel like I failed her as her Master." There was clear sadness in his voice.

Alan took a deep breath. "Thank you. Me and my Pokémon. We will win!" with that he went to face the first member of the Elite Four.

"I'm Aaron." The first member said. "You must be Knight Dayrider."

"That's right." Alan said.

"Cynthia hasn't shut up about you for some time. I don't know why, but I suppose it's none of my business. All I care about is beating you." He sent out his Yanmega.

Bertha sato get out of there. Aaron switched to Drapion. Alan expected this and had Dargon use Earthquake killing it.

Heracross was up next. Dragon used Fire Fang to tear Heracross apart. Heracross hung on and responded with Mega Horn. It left a large gash in Dragon, but she pressed on. She used Dargon Claw to end it.

Vespiquen came next. Dragon used Fire Fang, but Vespiquen used Defend Order to block the hit. Dragon used Dragon Claw to break through and killed Vespiquen. Yanmega was sent back out only to die to Dragon Claw. Scizor was last. It dodged Dragon's first attack but not her second. Fire Fang tore through its neck.

"I lost. I guess I'll never move up through the ranks of the Elite Four." Aaron said.

Alan moved to the next room where Bertha waited.

"You have a spine if you dare to challenge us." Bertha said. "It's too bad your challenge ends here."

Bertha led with Whiscash. Alan led with Drain. Drain used Magical Leaf to kill Whiscash. Gliscor came out next. Alan switched to Water. Gliscor used Earthquake but Water stood firm. He froze Gliscor with Ice Beam. Golem was out next. Water used Surf to drown it. Next was Ryperior. It too was drowned by Surf. Hippowdon was up last. It met the same fate as the last two.

"So your challenge continues." Bertha said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Cynthia loves to talk about how strong you are. Hehe. Young love."

Alan didn't hear that last part. He was already in the next room.

"Yo! I'm Flint!" The next member said. "I'm here to burn your Pokémon down to cinders. Don't worry though. Cynthia will give you new ones."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alan asked.

"She hasn't given up on making you join her. I think it's because she has a crush on you." Flint laughed.

Alan rolled his eyes. Flint was just joking. Hopefully. Alan shook his head and sent out Dragon. Flint sent out Houndoom. Dragon opened up with Earthquake. Hounddomm fell.

Magmortar was next. It too fell to Earthquake. Flint tried Rapidash, but it also fell to Earthquake. He tried Flareon, but it too fell. He sent out Infernape only to watch it die.

"Too easy." Alan said. Flint was unable to respond. Alan marched into the next room. There Lucian waited.

"Ah! You must be the one Cynthia loves." Lucian said.

"WHAT?!" Alan's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "You are joking right?"

"Not at all." Lucian said with a smile. "I have seen the look in her eyes whenever she talked about you. I believe she wants to make you her new king of the world she will create."

Alan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since when has she shown ANY interest in him?

"It is my job to take out your Pokémon and then take you to her." Lucian sent out his first Pokemon. A Mr. Mime. Alan sent out Dragon who bit off Mr. Mime's head with Crunch.

Espeon came next. Dragon broke Espeon's spine with Crunch. Bronzong was next. Unsure of its ability Alan order Dragon to use Fire Fang. Bronzong hung on and used Psychic. Dragon shrugged it off and used another Fire Fang. It left Bronzong as a melted pile of steel.

Alakazam was next. Dragon tore into it with Crunch killing it instantly. Gallade was last. Dragon used Earthquake. Gallade dug deep and somehow hung on. It used Psycho Cut, but it did little damage. Dragon finished it with Dragon Claw.

"It seems you will be taking you, yourself to Cynthia." Lucian said. "If you are wonder, her feelings for you are a recent thing. It may not even be love, but rather the desire to have a strong Aura user and trainer give her powerful children and heirs."

Alan thought for a moment. That made sense. It the days of old, marriages among Aura user were arranged based on what would give to best results.

"I'll just have to ask her myself." Alan stated. He marched into Cynthia's room.

"You kept me waiting Knight Dayrider." Cynthia said.

"Master Juilentine, Stop this right now!" Alan ordered.

"No." Cynthia said. "I will not stop until I have used Giratina to seize control of this world. I will create a world where those who can use Aura shall rule. Those who can't will either be enslaved or killed."

"But why? This is against the Reshkari code!" Alan shouted.

"Those who can't use Aura killed my parents, youngest sister and my grandfather all because they fear our power." Cynthia explained. "They shall suffer! They forced us Aura users into hiding. No more! Now you have two choices. Join me now, or watch your Pokémon die. Either way you will join me."

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Alan asked.

"You are very powerful. My first choice was Anakin Skwalker, but he's too powerful. I'd never be able to get him to submit, but you I can and will. You will be my king and give me powerful children to inherit my legacy!" Cynthia smiled. "Plus you're already eighteen. Knight Skywalker is maybe sixteen, and there's talk of an arranged marriage between him and Padme Naberrie."

Alan had never been more disgusted in his life. "I will never join you and I certainly will never marry you."

"If only I had found my younger sister Patricia. You could have married her." Cynthia said.

Alan shielded his thoughts. He had to protect Dawn. "Enough talking. Time to fight!" Alan sent out Water.

"I agree." Cynthia sent out Spiritomb. Water opened up with Surf. Spiritomb used Psychic to weaken then attack. Water just got back up and used another Surf to kill Spiritomb.

Cynthia sent out Roserade. Alan switched in Attack. Roserade used Energy Ball. Attack took the attack then took to the air. Attack swooped down and sliced through Roserade with Fly.

Cynthia sent out Togekiss next. Togekiss used Shock Wave. Alan called back Attack and sent out Discharge to take the attack. Dischage used Thunder Punch. Togekiss held on and used Aura Spear. Discharge used another Thunder Punch and smash Togekiss into the ground.

Garchomp was next. Alan was terrified of it. It was Cynthia's strongest Pokémon. The only team member to survive when her and her parents where attack by the Church of the Helix Fossil.

Without concern for his own life Discharge sprung forward with his strongest Ice Punch. Slowly ice began to spread, until Garchomb was completely encased in ice. It fell over and shattered.

Lucarion came next. Discharge used Brick Break. Lucario's arm broke. It responded with Stone Edge. Discharge Fire Punch to break Lucario's other arm, then Brick Break to snap it neck.

Milotic was last. Discharge used one final Thunder Punch to end the match.

"I lost…" Cynthia stood there speechless. "My world…"

"Do you surrender?" Master Rowan walked into the room.

"Master…" Cynthia became quite.

Rowan sighed. "Cynthia. I have failed you. I never taught you how to let go. For that I apologize."

Dawn entered the room. Her Aura shown bright.

"Patricia." Cynthia said.

"Sister." Dawn said. "Surrender, please."

"I can't. I won't." Cynthia said.

"Very well." Alan activated his blue blade. "Rehkari Master Cynthia Juilentine. I, Reshkari Knight Alan Dayrider, sentence you to death for crimes against the world. May the Aura be with you."

Dawn looked away as Alan killed her older sister. When she looked Cynthia was still there.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Death is too good for her." Alan said. "I have taken away her Aura."

"Impressive." Master Rowan said. "But how did you come by such a skill?"

"Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie." Alan said. "They taught it to me. I can't explain how though."

"I'm just like those who killed my family?" Cynthia said. "I can never show my face again."

"I good. Because I, Reshakri Master Dooku Rowan, sentence you to exile."

"I understand." Exile would indeed be worse than death. "Come. I'll take you to the Hall of Fame."

Alan followed her. He walked up to a machine where it recorded his team. They had done it. Peace had at last come to Sinnoh.


End file.
